1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the field of camshaft variable timing for combustion engine applications and methods of assembly and use thereof, and in particular to methods, systems, and devices for hydraulically and otherwise selectively limiting variable adjustment of camshaft timing.
2. Background of the Technology
There is an unmet need in the prior art for limiting camshaft advance and/or retard for, among other things, racing and/or other high performance applications.